A new fight part 2
by taichi1
Summary: the rast of the story is here read it and tall me what you thank.


****

A NEW FIGHT

PART 2

We all tern to the computer in the front room. Izzy poled up the Digiport file. " Digiport open!" Ken yield. We all held up are Digivices and D-3, s and were taken to the Digiworld. Ones in the Digiworld Izzy' Ken and" Willes started to pick up the dark digidastinds Digivices and D-3's. "Wow I got them." Izzy said. "Me two." Ken and Willis said.

We fallod the signal fright back to the temple Koromon and I were at. "This is it places" I said "The one from you dream or what aver that was?" Willis said. "Ya" I replied. "Now what?" Ar asked. "We get them out there and are computer team goes in" I expand. "Lets do it thin" Kari says

"Gatomon digivolve to....... Angewomon" Gatomon says and in a flash of light digivolve. "Now you patamon" T.k. says and punts his D-3 at patamon. "Patamon digivolve to... Angemon" Patamon says and digivolves. "Digi armer energize" Ar and shanny say. "Crabmon armer digivolve to... Tylomon." Crabmon say and armer digivolves. "Wizerdmon armer digivolve to...Sagittarimon" Wizerdmon says and armer digivolves. The anthers digivolve and agumon and gabumon worp digivolves.

"Let's go team" Izzy says. "Do as the anthers say." Willes tells the digimon. "We get in and get out " Ar asked. "Yes no go" I yield. Izzy, Ken, Willis and, Arleena go in the temple. "Attack" I yield and the digimon stated the attack. The dark digidastind came out and the fight started.

Attack after attack the fight waged on but are digimon was getting tird. Their digimon not being real digimon would never get tirde. "Tai we can't hold on mach longer" Sora yields. "We have to they are still in there" I yield back. "Hey I got E-mail from Ken. They are on the way out." Kari says. "Ok digimon pick it up" I yields. The digimon gave it all they head. "Wargreymon come here" I yield up to wargarymon. Wargreymon came flying down. "Yes Tai" wargreymon said. "Give me a left and let's go get is friends" I said. "You got it Tai" Wargreymon says and I jump on his back. We flow up to the door way right as they you coming out. "Hey you guys want a lift" I said. "Cool an armer plan" Willis says and they all get on his back. We fly back to the grope. Last go now." I yield. We all head fro a Digiport and were transported back to my places.

"Ok what we find out" I asked. "We don't Know it was all coded we were laky to get it at all." Izzy replied. "So grate we Know lass thin be for" Joe says. "Not true Joe we do know that their digimon can fight longer thin is digimon." Davis rippled. "Hey cool it Davis." Matt says. "Look get on it now Izzy" Sora says "were on it" Izzy rippled.

The Computer team stared on decodeding the files. They worked for like there days start. I was asleep in a cheer. "Tai we did it!" Izzy yield " hey what am up mom I am up" I yield jumping out of the cheer. "Grate son but she is not here" Izzy said leafing. "Ha ha izzman what you got for me" "will we now it all now" Izzy rippled

"Grate so tall us" I said as the grope came in the room.

"Wall the thing you and agumon saw was a digimon mind" Willes expand. "What happened to him" I asked "he tried to roul the world and the digiworld and kills all the people and digimon that would not work for him so digidastind lick us splat him in to two? His mind and his body and but them in the temple so they would not be fund" Ken tolled us. "But some how he got his mind out the dark digidastind mead them find and free him" Arleena rippled. "He got a name?" Shanny asked. " O'yes it is omagmon" Izzy says.

So we have a name and why he wants us dead to pay back the digidastind that did this to him but we cant late that happen we have to save both worlds for us for are kids to come and there kids. I will not late this digimon stop us. I cant.

Chest thin my mom enter my room. "Hey all good news" moms say. "Cool mom what's that" Kari asked. "The anther family's have moved up here and have homes" mom says "grate" the gang yells. "Oh ya Matt T.k. you mom and dad are back together" mom tell them. "Cool at last are family is back" Matt says "yes that is good news" T.k adds.

My mom thin tokes the entire grope to there new home. I stead home with Sora she was the last to go to here new home.

Wall we waited for my mom to come back I head to ask Sora out wall we were allowed. "Um Sora can I ask you something" I said

"Walls yes Tai what is it" Sora replied. "Um wall I know you and matt have not bed broken up long but would you like to go out to a move and diner?" I asked. Sora trend red and scrim out "yes yes Taichi Kamiya yes". "Is ok Sora if.... What you say" I rippled. "Yes Tai I would love to" Sora answered to my spars. 

Kari and my mom came in the door. "Sora you ready to go?" Mom asked. "Yes Miss Kamiya" Sora said and she and I grabed here bags. We got in the van and head out to a nice apartment. It was May 2 miles from my places and nice. I looked out the window to see soars mom and here dad. "Sora look" I said punting to here dad. The van stopped and mom got out. Sora flows out of the van and ran to here dad. I helped my mom with Sora things thin we left.

When we poled up are places there was a red covetable with Kari and my dad bay it. "This is for you Tai. One you need a car for work and you can take Kari places. "My dad says and hands me the keys. "Who I date with Sora and a new car" I said. I want to bead that night Knowing the fight we are going to faces and the friends we most trust. There is a new advancer out there and we most fight is head on. 


End file.
